


The Day We Met

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You never expected to meet your soulmate but life obviously had other plans
Relationships: Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a soulmate AU I wrote with Loki, so I hope you guys like it

Soulmates   
The word sent goosebumps throughout your body. In a world where it is believed that everyone had soulmates, you had yet to meet yours. Every time you hear their voice in your mind, the yearning to meet them increases but they rarely talk to you. It feels as if they don’t want you and that makes you sad. Most of your friends already met their soulmate. Even if they lived in different places, their telepathic bond bought them together. But what was the benefit of being able to communicate with your soulmate if they rarely answered back?   
You were pulled out of your thoughts when your best friend knocked on your door, telling you to get ready for the Avengers convention. You were one of the lucky few who got the chance to meet your idols.  
On your way to the destination, you began hiccuping all of a sudden. You glared at your friend when she giggled instead of offering you some water.  
“You know, in some places, it is believed that if you start hiccuping all of a sudden, it means your soulmate is missing you,'' she said after your hiccups stopped.  
“I don’t think they miss me”, you reply sadly.  
Once at the convention, you took your seats in the second row and saw Thor, Black Widow and Loki sitting on the stage. You were pretty surprised to find Loki there. Even though he was now a part of the Avengers, Loki rarely made public appearances.   
One by one, people took turns asking questions mostly directed at Thor and Natasha. Many people were still afraid of Loki after the 2012 incident but he was a changed man now.   
“I’m surprised they let you join the Avengers after what you did to New York. How could they forgive a criminal like you?”  
You were pulled out of your thoughts as soon as you heard this question. The girl who asked this question stood right beside you, a sneer on her face. Everyone around you looked shocked as well.   
“Maybe you should shut your mouth and read the official sources which say that he was under mind control during the time. And you should realize that he has redeemed himself now and saved your ass way too many times.”, you interrupted her loudly.  
You had no idea what took over you. You were normally so quiet, especially in public places. But the moment she said that about Loki, something happened. It felt as if she was saying all those things to you. The girl huffed when she was escorted out and everyone went back to asking questions.  
‘Some people are so stupid’, you thought to yourself.  
‘I quite agree with you’   
You were shocked when you heard your soulmate’s voice. They rarely answer back to anything you said.  
‘Where are you?’  
You heard it again and your eyes widened.  
‘Umm I’m at this convention with the avengers’, you thought.  
‘Are you the beautiful lady in the black T-shirt?’  
You gasped and began looking around frantically. They were here, your soulmate. This was probably your only chance to meet them and you didn’t want to lose your chance.  
“Dude, what’s up with Loki? He hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you answered that bitch”, your friend whispered and you stared at him.  
His gaze was so intense that it was hard to avert your eyes away.   
‘I never thought I would have such a gorgeous soulmate’  
Your cheeks began to heat up at the compliment. Your insecurities made it harder to receive compliments. They never did it before and right now, you really wanted to see them.  
‘Can I see you? Can we meet?’, You desperately thought.  
‘Wait for me by the back door after this ends’  
You waited for the convention to end and rushed to the back door as soon as it was done. You hoped they won’t back out. You didn’t want to look like a fool.  
“Thank you for standing up for me back in there”  
You turned around when you heard the soft voice and found Loki standing there.   
“It was nothing. That girl was just being mean”, you shrugged and he smiled.  
“Are you waiting for someone here?”, he questioned.  
“I was supposed to meet my soulmate today. They asked me to wait here”.  
“Have you never met them before?”  
You shook your head.  
“I don’t think they like me that much, they rarely talk to me and I’m quite surprised they agreed to meet me today”, you answered back.  
He sighed softly and said, “I’m sorry for making you wait for so long, my dear”.  
You gasped when he said that. Loki was your soulmate? The guy who once tried to take over New York City? The guy who is now a redeemed avenger? It wasn’t one of his tricks, right? He is known as the God of Mischief for a reason.  
‘Kneel right now if you are my soulmate’, you thought in your mind.  
“A bit weird request but I’ll do it”, he said and proceeded to kneel.  
Tears filled up in your eyes when you realized he was telling the truth. He is finally here.  
“I can’t believe I finally met you”, you murmured through the tears and as soon as he got up, you hugged him.   
“Why didn’t you ever meet me earlier?”, you asked after breaking the hug.  
“I thought you wouldn’t want me once you knew who I was”, he looked down ashamed.  
It pained you seeing the guilt on his face. You knew from the news that he was trying to reform himself and after all the times he saved the world, he regained the respect of a lot of people.  
“I’m not ashamed of you. I still want to get to know you but do you?”, you mumbled.  
“I do. I really want to be with you. I’m sorry I made you wait for so long”, he said, taking your hands in his.  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?”, he asked, and you nodded, before finally going back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment. It means a lot


End file.
